


Windows

by Lilmoka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmoka/pseuds/Lilmoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night is cold but they know how to stay warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://thatyourefuse.dreamwidth.org/273033.html?thread=1082249#cmt1082249) at the [Scandalize A Conservative! Make Porn! Multifandom Create-A-Thon](http://thatyourefuse.dreamwidth.org/273033.html).

"You must be cold"

"Am not" Arya smiles, dimples showing even if he can't see them. She's standing in front of the window, wearing a soft night gown and nothing else. The night is chilly, even with the fire burning bright.

"Yes you are" Jon says, rolling his eyes. "Come back to bed?"

"I was thinking you should take me here" she replies as if she didn't hear him. "I like watching the scenery while you fuck me"

Jon groans, covering his eyes with an arm. "You're gonna be the death of me" and maybe she is, but he doesn't care anymore.

Arya lets the robe fall to the ground, spreading her legs invitingly. "Come on" she pleads, whining a little.

"Hands on the wall" he orders as he gets up. She complies immediately, always eager to please him.

He sinks in her cunt in one fast move, making her gasp for air.

"Fuck" she swears, already panting.

He grins, proud of himself for making her moan like that and he thrusts slowly, rolling his hips to tease her. Arya is clenching her hands, making this whimpery sounds that make his cock swell even more.

"Please" she murmurs "please touch me"

Jon does, kissing her neck slowly, thumbing her clint until her legs shake and he has to hold her in order not to let her fall.

"Fuck" she repeats, this time louder, voice breaking a bit.

"Like that?" Jon asks, feeling his balls tighten.

"Fuck" Arya screams the word one last time, coming so hard she gets limp in his arms. She pants a few moments and Jon tries his hardest not to move but every shift of his lover is like torture.

"Arya" he says, begging for release.

"Go on, I like it when you're rough"

And he does go on, coming harder that he thought would be possible.


End file.
